Look Away
by erihar1979
Summary: Summary::: Its been two months sence Hinata left Gaara. They see eachother with other people.Chap one is his point of view,chap two will be hers. Have they moved on or is it a misunderstanding. How far are the willing to go to get their love back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The song Look Away**

**this is the sequel to If you don't know me by now.**

**Summary::: Its been two monthes sence Hinata left Gaara. They see eachother with other one is his point of view,chap two will be hers. Have they moved on or is it a misunderstanding. How far are the willing to go to get their love back? Read to find out!**

**Warning::This is rated M for a reason **

_This is two monthes after brake up_

_Gaara and Sakura walked in the restruant. They had been seeing eachother for a month. Sakura could not belive they were together,she was always afraid he would go back to had broke up about two monthes ago cause she found out they were sleeping together. She knew that he still missed her alot. Hinata had left town and had not come back yet for that Sakura was greatful. Sakura gasp at who she saw sitting at the table next to them. Gaara looked to where she was looking,his heart stopped. There sat Kiba and Hinata. She was laughing at something Kiba said. _

_Gaara got up and left the restraunt. " Gaara its good to see you"he turned to see Hinata standing behind him."So you and Kiba huh. Yeah for about a month. Well Hinata I gotta go ok I'm happy you found someone." Gaara said as he rushed down the street so that she wouldn't see his tears. Sakura chased after him asking a bunch of questions. "Why did we have to leave? Why are you upset at seeing her with Kiba? Don't you love me Gaara? Sakura shut up and leave don't come back its over." Sakura ran away crying. Gaara sat down and thought about Hinata._

_Gaara always tried to avoid Hinata and Kiba. His feeling were still to raw. It was his own fault he knew it he just couldn't get his heart to. He still loved her he guessed he would always love her. He couldn't believe it she was with Kiba . She had moved on,she didn't love him any more. He didn't understand why the tears kept falling. He wanted it to be this way ,why was he regretting it now? He wanted Sakura ,then why did he want to pull Hinata in his arms and never let her go? He should be happy but he was miserible. Hinata watched Gaara turn and walk a diffrent way every time he saw her. She didn't under stand why he did it. He wanted Sakura you would think he be happy,guess not. She shook her head and walked away with a frown on her face._

_"Damn damn damn" Gaara muttered as he paced his apartment. Naruto shook his head before he spoke. "Man what is your problem? The engagment party is whats wrong." Gaara shouted at Naruto. "Take a chill pill man why are you upset? Because they will be there thats ? Oh you mean Hinata and Kiba." The look Gaara gave im he knew that is what was right." You would think you be happy that she was with someone who loved her. She was with someone who loved her. Ok someone who wont hurt her then. Fuck you Nruto" Gaara put his head , then sat up said"fuck it lets get this over with." He said walking out the door,with Naruto close behind him._

_When they walked in the place Kiba and Hinata were sitting together laughing. She looked so happy it made feel as if he couldn't breath. He tried to not pay them attention but it was usless. His eyes always ended up on them. He gave up and walked out side to get some air,he didn't noticed someone follow him. "Gaara why are you so upset? I'm not upset Hinata! Tell that to someone who doesn't know you. Its you Hinata you are whats wrong. What do you mean me?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes. He turned and looked her in the eyes then began to sing._

_When you called me up this morning told me bout the new love you found I said I'm happy for you I'm real happy for you found someone else I guess I wont be coming round I guess it's over baby it's really over baby whoa and from what you said I know you gotten over me_

_It'll never be the way it used to be So if it's gotta be this way Don't worry,baby, I can take the news okay_

_But if you see me walking by and tears are in my eyes_

_look away baby look away if we meet on the street someday_

_and i don't know what to say look away baby look away_

_don't look at me I don't want you to see me this way_

_When we both agreed as lover we were better of as friends_

_that's how it had to be i tell you I'm fine but some times I just pretend_

_wish you were still holding me whoa I just never thought_

_that I would be replaced so soon I wasn't prepared to hear those words from you I know I wanted to be free yeah baby, this is how we wanted it to be_

_But if you see me walking by and tears are in my eyes_

_look away baby look away if we meet on the street someday_

_and i don't know what to say look away baby look away_

_don't look at me I don't want you to see me this way_

_When you called me up this morning told me bout the new love you found I said I'm happy for you I'm real happy for you_

_Gaara put his head on her shoulder then looked up kissed her cheek then left the party. He left so fast that he never heard her say "I still love you too." She walked back into the party where Kiba was waiting for her._

_**Author's note**__:: well how did you like it? I thought it was sad. Well please review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song I fall to peices. Tho I wish that I did!_

_Warning all characters are OOC and its rated M for a reason. This story is rated M for Chap 3!_

_Summary:: __Its been two monthes sence Hinata left Gaara. They see eachother with other one is his point of view,chap two will be hers. Have they moved on or is it a misunderstanding. How far are the willing to go to get their love back? Read to find out!_

_Kiba and Hinata were having dinner when they heard a gasp from the door. Hinata looked up to see Gaara and Sakura. Her heart broke into a million peices,seeing them together. Kiba said something funny that caused her to laugh. He was always making her laugh. She could feel Gaara's eyes on her. She heard a chair being pushed back,then heard Sakura call Gaara's name. So she followed him out. He stopped at the front of the restraunt." __Gaara its good to see you"he turned to see Hinata standing behind him."So you and Kiba huh. Yeah for about a month. Well Hinata I gotta go ok I'm happy you found someone." Gaara said as he rushed down the street. Sakura rushed after him down the street. Hinata shook her head and walked back to Kiba. They walked from the resraunt arm and arm._

_Every time she would see Gaara he would always turn and go another way. I wonder if he is avoiding me,she thought to had lunch with Temari when she was reminded of the engagment party."Temari do you think it would be ok to bring Kiba to the party? Yeah why not? Cause Gaara he's been acting do you mean Hinata? Well if he sees me coming down the street he will turn and walk the other way.I think that he can't handle seeing you with Kiba. Why would he care e wanted Sakura and now he has her. I think he wanted you more juft didn't figure it out until you were gone already." Hinata smiled sadly she didn't want him in pain cause she still loved him. Temari and her went there seperate ways right after that._

_Hinata and Kiba arrived right on time. They took their seats laughing and joking with their friends. A hush fell over everyone when Gaara and Naruto made their entrance. She kept feeling his eyes on her. Finally she watched him go out side she followed him out. "Gaara why are you so upset? I'm not upset Hinata! Tell that to someone who doesn't know you. Its you Hinata you are whats wrong. What do you mean me?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes. Then he sang to her.(song is Look away from chap 1)_

_Hinata cried and Gaara pulled her into his arms where she started to sing to him with all her heart and soul._

_I fall to peices ,each time I see you again _

_I fall to peices, how can i be just your friend _

_you want me to act like we've never kissed _

_you want me to forget ,pretend we've never met_

_and I've tried and tried but haven't yet you walk by and I fall to peices,_

_I fall to peices, each time someone speaks your name_

_I fall to peices, time only adds to the flame_

_you tell me to find someone else to love _

_someone who love me too the way you used to do _

_but each time I go out with someone new _

_you walk by and I fall to peices_

_you walk by and I fall to peices_

_Gaara put his head on her shoulder then looked up kissed her cheek then left the party. He left so fast that he never heard her say "I still love you too." She walked back into the party where Kiba was waiting for her._

_**Author's note**__:: well how did you like it? I thought it was sad. Wondering what to do for Chap 3, got ideals let me know! Well please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The song Reunited

Summary::: Its been two monthes sence Hinata left Gaara. They see eachother with other three is both of their POV's. Have they moved on or is it a misunderstanding. How far are the willing to go to get their love back? Read to find out!

****

Warning::This is rated M for a reason

Gaara watched as Hinata walked down the isle. She was his sister's maid of honor. She looked so beatiful,she took his breath away. When he called her the other day he was surprised that she listened to him. He told her about how much of a fool he had been. That he was nothing without her,she was his everything.

**I was a fool to ever leave your side Me minus you is such a lonely ride**

**The breakup we had has made me lonesome and sad I realize I love **

**you 'Cause I want you bad, hey, hey I spent the evening with the **

**radio Regret the moment that I let you go Our quarrel was such a way of **

**learning so much I know now that I love you'Cause I need your touch, hey, **

**hey **

Hinata looked at the end of the isle. Gaara stood there watching her. He was Shikamaru's best man. He looked so handsome in his suit. She was so surprised when he called the other day. She was even more surprised that she didn't hang up on him. He said that he had been a fool that cheating with Sakura was the stupidest thing he had ever done. He said that she was his everything,that he was nothing without him. Hearing him say all those things had made her cry. She wanted to believe him with her whole heart she did. So they went to dinner the next night. It felt so right being with him again.

**Reunited and it feels so good Reunited 'cause we **

**understood There's one perfect fit And, sugar, this one is it We both **

**are so excited 'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey I sat here staring at **

**the same old wall Came back to life just when I got your call I wished I **

**could climb right through the telephone line And give you what you want**

**So you will still be mine, hey, hey **

They sat there and watched as Shikamaru and Temari took their vows. They looked so very happy,hopefully him and Hinata would be that happy. She said that they could start over,but from the begining. He swore there would be no more cheating ever. So she said they would take it slow. They would start with a clean slate,each knew the past and they would work past it. This time he would let nothing and noone ruin their relationship including him! She was his once again and he was the happiest man in the world.

**I can't go cheating, honey, I can't **

**play I found it very hard to stay away As we reminisce on precious moments **

**like this I'm glad we're back together 'Cause I missed your kiss, hey, **

**hey Reunited and it feels so good Reunited 'cause we **

**understood There's one perfect fit And, sugar, this one is it We both **

**are so excited Cause we're reunited, hey, hey **

Hinata and Gaara watched as Temari and Shikamaru danced together at the reception. They had big smiles on their faces,any one could see how happy they were. When others started to join them on the floor. Gaara pulled Hinata into his arms as they took the dance floor. They would make it this time. Every one had no doubt that the two were together again. You could see how much they really loved eachother. Naruto smiled happy they had made peace and were working to put the past behind them,so they could have a future together.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah Ba-a-a-by lover, lover, this is solid love And you're exactly **

**what I'm dreaming of All through the day And all through the **

**night I'll give you all the love I have With all my might, hey, **

**hey Reunited and it feels so good Reunited 'cause we **

**understood There's one perfect fit And, sugar, this one is it We both **

**are so excited 'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey**

_Author's note::_ Well thats it. How did you like it? I'm going to write a new one called Every Breath You Take!(I know stalker song) It is Koga & Kagome. It will be coming soon.I also will be updating Changes soon. Well thank you!

_**erihar1979**_


End file.
